


Out With A Bang

by AddySnow



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Crime Fam, Explosion, Found Family, Gen, Nightmare, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Wolf doesn't get a lot of sleep.
Relationships: Wolf & Crow, Wolf & Puma, Wolf & Pup, Wolf & Shabina
Kudos: 1





	Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR SERIOUS DEPICTIONS OF DEATH, BLOOD, INJURY, AND EXPLOSIONS.

Wolf followed the woman closely, only pausing to peek out the window ever so slightly. The outside was a blur of snow, sharp wind slightly rattling the glass, and yet she didn't feel cold at all. The woman in front of her looked back, adjusting the rifle strung across her front, "Come on, no cold feet."

"I'm wearing thick socks," Wolf replied, hearing the teenage tone to her voice. She looked down and saw strands of long black hair fall across her chest. She hesitated to examine her arms as well, tipping back her jacket sleeve with a finger. Her tattoo, the simple outline of a wolf face, was missing from her now bare wrist. She kept walking, the shuffle of her boots almost inaudible with the winds outside. Why was she so young? Wolf glanced up to look at the back of her mentor’s head. The teen shook her head slightly, confused as to why she expected herself to be older. She must have had a dream that messed with her head, after all, she would be 17 in December, next month. She huffed and a cloud appeared in front of her face, then she turned her attention back to the room they were approaching.

It was a plain grey storage room, the metal door label rusted off. She looked around and suddenly became aware of everything around her. The way they came was lowly lit through the old windows, a pane or two shattered. The floor had snow drifted from the light abyss outside and onto the floor, filling the wide hallway with a breeze that matched the light fading grey walls. There was a half wall with black metal framing finishing the wall’s stretch towards the ceiling. Some had glass left between them, most didn’t. The exposed room on the other side was filled with a white void of a blizzard. She thought there was supposed to be a room on the other side, she must have forgotten since there was nothing there. The lights overhead were broken, the metal bowl missing the lightbulb was dented and bent out of shape. They swayed slightly when the wind brushed past them. Wolf felt her heart beat faster, despite being calm, just like Shabina taught her to be. She didn’t even know why, they were the only living things for what felt like miles. They were alone.

Shabina stopped at the door, “Stand in the doorway. Lesson whatever number we’re on now, leave loved ones at doorways, not in and not out of them.”

“Loved ones?” The teen raised a brow almost playfully.

The older woman scoffed, “Don’t get a big head. If you do, use those big ears to listen then.”

Wolf made a sound in return then took her place, leaning against the door to keep it open. There were endless shelves, a custom maze of tall black metal with boxes laid on every surface. She watched her mentor travel between them, twisting around each corner until she disappeared further back. She didn’t realize how big the room was until now. Wolf counted her breath with each puff, her fingers lightly fidgeting with her rifle. She didn’t remember what they were here for anyhow, something important if Shabina was willing to get into such a claustrophobic room, barely any elbow space between shelves. 

But something was wrong, Wolf couldn’t get it out of her head. Even when it was completely still, only the soft occasional muffled sound from Shabina and outside. There was a ticking sound of a large shard of glass being tapped against its metal frame, wanting to let go with the wind’s influence. The ticking felt like someone shooting a gun, despite barely being recognizable from the wind’s howling. Her hearing was always one of her best senses, the most useful to her at least, and she couldn’t help but hear how loud everything seemed. The girl felt lightheaded, swallowing hard. Then, the wrong happened.

Wolf heard someone’s heavy footfalls coming towards her, shelves being nudged together as the woman ran and bumped into some. The teen’s entire body tensed, ready to respond to any commands as her teacher came into view. Shabina yelled, for the first time something of true fear in her voice, “AMELIA! AMELIA RUN. RUN.”

A split second of hesitation shot through her. She wasn’t supposed to leave her teacher. And yet, her legs were moving now, bolting her forward as panic made the gun slip from her hands. It clattered to the ground and she didn’t stop for it. She kept running until she was halfway down the hallway. She turned just in time to see Shabina reach the entrance and then she was gone. 

Hell opened right in front of her. The silence so loud it made her ears ring as it shook the air. The Sun came too close to orbit and caused the room to catch fire in a solar flare. Amelia’s feet didn’t touch the ground for a moment, her arms splayed like broken wings as the hot air caught in her feathers. The ceiling was speckled with stars of sparks and dust, she watched the constellations rush past her when she hit the ground. Everything smelled like iron, the weight of it across her legs became noticeable. After the universe settled back, The Big Bang taking a rest from its destruction and simultaneous creation, Amelia pushed herself up. It was completely silent for the first time in her life. There was no sound, but even in silence, there was ringing. 

Amelia looked around and saw everything in a form of nothing. The room was nonexistent, its parts scattered around her. A metal bar was thrown over her leg, she noticed the blood running down her body. The glass from every pane was shot out, covering every inch of the floor. Metal frames were twisted like angry vines sprouted from Hell’s soil. 

Then she felt it all. The shards of metal and glass stabbing into her stomach and legs, the heavy pressure of the bar pushing down on her broken left leg. She felt her head throbbing and blood pouring from cuts and gash on her head and face. She couldn't hear anything past the ringing, which she noticed hadn't gone away. Amelia raised her hand, her palms scratched from the glass on the floor. She touched her ear and pulled her hand back, seeing a trail of blood run from her fingertip. 

She wasn't scared, just numb until she realized that she couldn't see Shabina. Amelia quickly shoved the metal off her leg, everything moving in slow motion. She scrambled to her least injured leg, picking up a jagged piece of metal to use as a walking stick, carefully avoiding the points. The teen shuffled through the wreckage, her eyes frantically scanned the area for any sign of life. Or death.

Amelia’s body was shaking, a mixture of terror and adrenaline. The next few moments were completely quiet beyond the sound of the wind through the new holes in the wall and window. She stumbled forward with the tapping of her makeshift walking stick. Her voice finally found the strength to escape, “Shabina? Shabina, where are you?”

There was no response. The girl continued forward until her foot splashed in a puddle of water. She looked down at it. Red water. Amelia’s eyes followed the path of the blood and finally found her mentor. Her body was speckled with holes and the back was burned. The air smelled only of iron and burning flesh, the dust was beginning to settle a bit more now. Amelia just stared down at the woman. 

Shabina had been something of a mother to her. When her parents died, Shabina was there for her. She wasn’t the best at emotions but damn did she try. Even then, if she didn’t know how to help, she at least was there. More than anyone else. She protected her, taught her, and cared for her. She wasn’t the best mentor but for having a traumatized teenager, she’d been doing a pretty fine job. She was invincible. The only person who wouldn’t die and leave her. Now, whatever was left of her was mangled on the floor in front of her feet.

Amelia didn’t move for a long time, just standing and staring, the only movement was her body slowly rocking. A bird flew through the window and flapped around for a while, the girl looked up at it. It finally found rest on a bar that stuck up sideways, it began to preen its feathers. It was a Crow. Some amount of time passed, she wasn’t sure how much, and then it flew down the hallway back the way they came. 

She didn’t know why she did but the girl turned to watch it. It stopped and rested on an old light holder on the wall. The Crow seemed to be looking at her. Amelia didn’t turn to address the body when she spoke, “Shabina.. I…. Thank you. Goodnight.”

Amelia took a step forward, following the Crow as it flew a few feet ahead of her then stopped. It was an animal, she knew, it had no reason for this. Yet, she followed it. For whatever reason, she followed the Crow. Its eyes held a little more than it should have, its soft calls echoed a little more than it probably should have in the space. Down the hall, the pair traveled slowly, until finally, they reached the door that Amelia had previously entered. The bird swooped and carefully landed on her shoulder of all places, she flinched away as it ruffled its wings. The Crow cawed at her and she met its gaze, then back to the door, placing her hand on it. 

She didn’t know where to go but she had to start somewhere, with that door. 

\-----

Wolf woke up with a jolt, her hands instantly gripping the blanket that covered her. She sat up carefully, looking over at her wife who slept next to her. She gently placed her hand on Puma’s shoulder, just to ensure that she was real, before letting out a heavy sigh. She then carefully crawled out of bed, making sure Puma remained asleep. 

She traveled out to the big open living room of sorts. It was more like the main room; bedrooms and an office and storage room or two branched out from it. Wolf walked over to a room next to theirs, a slight limp still evident in her steps. She paused at the door and very carefully opened it, peeking in at Pup. Most nights he had slept in Puma and her’s room but not tonight. She watched his breath rise and fall for a minute, then carefully closed the door again. 

She walked around the edge of the building, checking the doors that led outside to ensure that they were locked. She then stopped at the kitchen on the far side of the main room, quietly grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Wolf filled it with cold water from the tap before turning to the footsteps behind her. 

“Hard timing sleeping?” Crow asked and leaned against the counter, “Again.”

Wolf nodded, “You could say something like that.”

They stopped to look at her, taking time to note the way her hands softly shook as she held the cup. They met her eyes, “Nightmare.”

She didn’t reply as they nodded to themself. Crow walked over to the same cupboard and grabbed their own cup, filling it with water from the fridge, “Still can’t believe you drink from the tap.”

Wolf hummed in reply, moving to sit on the counter itself. Crow joined her on the counter across from her, not saying anything. Neither of them spoke for a while but this wasn’t the first or last time that they did this. Sometimes you just need company, not talking. After a while, Wolf looked up, “Go get some rest Crow, I’ll be fine.”

They snorted, “Yeah, like hell. But, I will, if you want.”

She nodded. They both scooted off their seats and Crow gently grabbed her shoulder, “Try to lay down if you can, Kid.”

Wolf looked away and she heard them sigh. Suddenly, their arms wrapped around her, her body tensing. Then slowly, she relaxed in their hug, moving to tuck her face in their shoulder. They stood like that for a while, holding each other before Wolf gently tugged away. Crow softly smiled, “Don’t tell anyone about that.”

She smiled a little in return, “Yes Boss.”

They softly chuckled, “Goodnight Wolf.”

“‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> OC Owners:  
> Wolf: Me  
> Shabina: Me  
> Puma: @heyvelrisa (TWT)  
> Crow: @jaymesdoodles (TWT)  
> Pup: @wilburenergy (TWT)


End file.
